


fizzling

by electric_orbit



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, keith being emo (as always), lapslock, this is basically just set during the moment keiths abt to crash in season 4!, this is just angst, uhhh this is my first fic so yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_orbit/pseuds/electric_orbit
Summary: 'KEITH!'again, that feeling of being unreal, of nothing existing but this. maybe he had felt like this for a while, maybe he'd always felt this way.





	fizzling

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic that im posting (im not a good writer or anything so HEADS UP) but yeah! i hope you enjoyyyyyy <3
> 
> keith is 18 in canon (i checked) but i wrote him here as like....late 18? kinda 19??? 
> 
> btw this is set during the scene where keith Basically Almost Kills Himself (i still can't believe he's such an IDIOT).

'keith! what are you doing!'

'KEITH!' 

\- 

keith had had a nosebleed when he was 17 (unbelievably almost two years ago) his first ever, when a basketball had smashed into his face, knocking him into the gym wall. the gym teacher had sighed and jogged over while keith had panicked, clutching his nose. the teacher had spun around and shouted into the gym 'who the hell threw a ball at his face!' and mike nervously shuffled in place, stuttering about how he hadn't meant to.

the teacher crouched down near keith, and he realises belatedly, he had sat on the floor. after seeing the blood seeping through keiths fingers he sighed again, 'alright go to the medical office, jesus.'

as keith was leaving, mike apologised again and again. 

-

the medical officer made him put his head back while holding a tissue to his face as she leant over her desk, flipping listlessly through a stack of papers, something low played on the radio, familiar in the sense that he didnt know it well enough but knew that other people loved this song. people were always loving songs.

the moment, sitting propped against the gross bed in the medical office, with the disposable paper underneath him, the nurse and her radio somewhere distant in his periphery (the wad of tissue mostly blocked his vision) with the stinging pain in the bridge of his nose, was somehow the kind of feeling that's indescribable in the weird way where things are fucking up but there's a weirder second layer over the first real layer, where a single moment exists and for that moment everything is that moment.

it was unreal, in the way keith felt his eyes watering when another disgusting gush of blood stained the tissue clutched to his face, it was like nothing existed except him in this room (and the nurse). things were shitty, he was stressed about his history homework and he was pretty sure that the plant in his room was dying (he watered it regularly but the fucking leaves were crumpling up, maybe he was over watering it?) but it was kind of okay, kind of, for that twenty minutes he sat wordlessly, with his head tipped back, in the medical room.

-

'KEITH!'

again, that feeling of being unreal, of nothing existing but this. maybe he had felt like this for a while, maybe he'd always felt this way.

jarringly everything stopped being like that, time catching up with him, adrenalin surging through his head, pulsing urgent and low in his neck, the feeling frantically collecting and settling in his wrists.

he couldn't breathe, he's pretty sure he can't breathe anymore. 

the grip on the steering is so tight he can feel his skin stretched roughly over his knuckles, unrelenting and painful, but the ache is secondary, it's always been secondary, all the ache's never been primary, he's never fucking let it be. 

the shouts ring in his helmet, the noise beating against his ears, so he cuts it, he cuts and he doesn't think, he just braces himself and pulls forward as fast as he fucking can. it's electrifying, this moment, making him dizzy, making it beyond all comprehension. 

when he realises he's close he doesn't close his eyes, doesn't think he could move if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy that was super short and super crap but uh! yeah! thank you for reading i rlly appreciate it! <3
> 
> (also it's not beta read so please lmk if you notice any typos!)


End file.
